campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
William Summers
History Alex Summers was an entrepreneur who could see through the mist. His business soon skyrocketted, and he was called to a business meeting in Hawaii. His business, you see, was land-development. There was so much jungle there that he could use to make money. After the meeting, he was approached by his business partner's assistant. She revealed herself to be Yama-no-Kami, and he believed her. She told him of the gods and Camp Izanagi. She convinced him to stop developing land, for it was terrible for the environment. He sold his company, and kept the profit of the sale. He was incredibly rich from the sale. The goddess and him fell in love, and 9 months later, William was born. She had to leave them, for she was called back to heaven by the other gods. Before she left, she gave Alex a mechanical pencil to give to Will. Will grew up in Honolulu, always surfing. He loved the sea, but loved the jungle more. He loved animals and plants, and hated all pollution. He could swim for hours in the pools in the jungle, and always loved camping. His father promoted his lifestyle, as long as he got a proper education. He gave his son a mechanical pencil and a pen to record what he saw each day. One day, in the jungle, a spider crawled up Will's arm. He loved all animals, but this spider didn't seem quite right. As it crawled, it grew bigger. Will knew something was wrong, and brushed it off. As it fell, it grew as big as him, and grew the head of a beautiful woman. It was the Jorogumo, and it seemed lustful for blood. A voice in Will's head told him to use the pencil. Not knowing why, he clicked his pencil. It grew into a 6 and a half foot long Bo staff. It seemed weighted perfectly in his hands. He attacked the beast, and killed it by banging its head, with the staff, into a tree. The monster disinigrated, and Will was horrified. It was the first time he had killed a livong being. Thinking that more creatures would attack, he ran home. He told his father what happened, and his dad sent him on the quickest flight to Camp Izanagi. He told his son directions from the airport to the camp. Will was just claimed by Yama-no-Kami. Personality He is a very determined guy, and is very stubborn. He is flirty, but only a bit. He is gay, and quite open about it. He loves plants and animals and would defend the wild with his last dying breath. He is compassionate, and will do anything to protect his loved ones. He hates spiders. Appearance He is 5'9, and weighs 170 pounds. He has dark brown hair, and green eyes. He is quite muscular, and has rugged good looks. Weapons *He has a Bo staff made of Kamui steel. It is 6 and a half feet long, and is very light. However, it also packs quite a punch. It can hold his own body weight, so he can use it as a vault. When not in use, it turns into a mechanical pencil. 30-48F lg.png Staedtler Graphite 925 25.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to call one animal smaller than them and aid them in battle. They can only call one animal at a time. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to conjure sharp leaves and throw them at targets. Defensive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to cover themselves by conjuring animal hide that protects them from attacks and projectiles. After some time, the hide disappears. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to summon a thick hedge that catches any attack or projectile coming to it. When human flesh is caught in the hedge, it is injured by thorns inside the hedge. The larger and longer the hedge is used, the more it drains the user. Passive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are stronger when at the forest and when nature around them is healthy and full of life. #Children of Yama-no-Kami can understand what an animal does or feels. #Children of Yama-no-Kami, when near withering plants, are able to give life to these plants, making them revived. Supplementary #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to control plants for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to call on animals for a multitude of purposes. Traits #Children of Yama-no-Kami have a wild personality but are good hunters, hikers and mountaineers. Degas Will has a pet Ocelot named Degas. It has silky, light brown fur with black markings. It is bigger than a house cat, but a lot smaller than a jaguar. It has huge eyes, which change from green to brown. Will and his dad went down to South America to buy back land from land developers, and protect it. On the way down the path, a little head looked from the shadows at Will.Will, beinng the son of Yama-no-Kami, was able to attrct and tame it. He brought it back to the hotel in secret, and didn't tell his father of his new pet. When it was time to get on the plane, Will told his father. His father was angry, but let him keep it. It was checked on as a pet, and sent to the bottom with the other animals. When they got back to Honolulu, the ocelot got its shots and was proclaimed a boy, so Will named him Degas, after the painter. margay25.jpg Ocelot.jpg ocelot1234321.jpg He, being an ocelot, is quite fast and can leap quite high. He understands basic English commands. He lives in the forest of peace. Relationships Gallery Tumblr m4ibvsmlKT1qg22hlo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4asy57l2F1qfmj0mo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3l2hgO8X41rvw1u3o1 1280.jpeg Tumblr ld6q8mf21Q1qd9xs3o1 1280.png Tumblr m3iyt1BvzR1rs6bu7o1 500.jpeg Sexyboysandromance.tumblr.jpeg Fransisco-lachowski-main.jpg Francisco-lachowski-profile.jpg FRANCISCO LACHOWSKI life gay blogspot 54.jpg E98ecfc446366b3807c306647cf93253.jpeg Duveticacampaign7.jpg 5386194852 a417cbf7f2.jpg 936full-francisco-lachowski.jpg 600full-francisco-lachowski.jpg 270b1f97e133a176 b.jpg Category:Male Category:American Category:Born in 1995 Category:Demigods